SAT Vocabulary 14
by chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: A.K.A. The Great Varia Pastry Massacre! Upload #2! This is the "write sentences using your SAT words" assignment from my 12th grade english class. I had waaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun with this... Other than fixing grammar and punctuation and akward syntax, these are the same words I wrote and turned in to my teacher. Check plus! WARNING: Sweet food abuse! Enjoy, and please review!


**SAT 14 Vocabulary (a.k.a. The Great Varia Pastry Massacre)**

**Hello again, everybody! ;_; I luvs you all sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! *cries tears of joy* Thank you, thank you, thank you to everybody who reviewed and favorited me for my poem, "To Fight..." Like I said to my little sister, Jo, "I got so many reviews and favorite...ed...s...ness! Some people think my work is good!" And like she said, "Go do your homework, Creator-sama." (My little sister will henceforth be known only as "Jo," and I, chocolatecatcupcakecheese, shall refer to myself as "Creator-sama," which is myself in an 11th grade science project manga I did... For science class in 11th grade!)**

**I am _supposed_ to be doing my US Government D.I. on the Federalist papers, but I'm writing down my thoughts/author notes for my next upload. As I turned on my computer to start typing the D.I. up, I checked my e-mail... And lo and behold, I had 5 reviews, 3 "favorited story"s, 1 "favorite author" and 1 "author alert" in my inbox. *cries again* Thank you sooooo much, everybody! 33! I shall type the actual story later... Homework to do... *gloom***

**I'm back now. So, Alice is my O.C. from my big fanfiction that I'm trying to write (It's Xanxus x OC. And Xanxus refuses to cooperate with me. He is being very stubborn. He does not come out on paper right, and laughs in my face when I start throwing my pencils and erasers and notebook at my wall in frustration). I am still trying to figure everything out... I know how the big fanfiction will end, but I don't know how I'll get there. *gloom* Anyway, here's the vocabulary story; I have written the definitions first. (This little fic has nothing to do with the big fanfiction necessarily) Enjoy!**

**Creator-sama: You! Stupid drunk killer fruitcake! Do the disclaimer! *swipes his whiskey***

**Xanxus: *glares* Gimme back my alcohol, trash.**

**C: *sing-song voice* Not until you do the disclaimer!**

**X: *scowl* chocolatecatcupcakecheese does not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ and probably never will, because she is a puny little weakling and a good for nothing sh– **

**C: *throws whiskey-filled glass at Xanxus' head* Language, mister!**

**X: *snarl* Why, you...**

**C: *bravely runs away***

**Now Playing – Playlist "Soundtrack of My Life" – "Jack Sparrow" by Hans Zimmer**

* * *

SAT 14 Vocabulary

candid- (adjective) honest and direct.

refute- (verb) to prove or attempt to prove something that is false.

eccentric- (adjective) unconvertional or strange.

tedious- (adjective) boring

elaborate- (1)(verb) to add details. (2)(adjective) having much detail and/or exaggeration.

reconcile- (verb) to bring into agreement; to make up

contempt- (noun) lack of respect, often accompanied by a feeling of strong dislike.

reproach- (1)(noun) a criticism. (2)(verb) to express criticism.

conducive- (adjective) having the right conditions for producing something, like change; tending to produce something.

irrevocable- (adjective) incapable of being undone.

"SO FAR, life at Varia HQ has been tedious and uninteresting," Alice Adeliya Yukino Nadenka Mangena sighed, peeking down off the edge of the castle tower rooftop that was her perch, reveling in that tingly feeling of vertigo that manifested in all of her extremeties. "Wow, the gardens look really pretty from up here... I think I'll play some practical jokes," she decided in her usual sudden, eccentric way.

And thus began the Great Varia Pastry Massacre. **(1)**

Alice reviewed her elaboratae plan of attack, and her routes of escape. "Alright," she chirped. "To the kitchens first!" She entered with a smile and a "Ciao," and five minuteslater left with several dozen pies and cakes, 13 cupcakes (complete with icing and sprinkles), 23 cookies (she ate one. Chocolate chip. Yum!) and a tub full of green-coloured buttercream icing.

"Thank you~!" Alice called to the group of smitten cooks waving dreamily after her from the kitchen doors. Their cooperation was directly conducive to her success, so she'd employed all of her considerable amount of charisma. Alice grabbed a video camera, hid all of the food except for the icing and an apple pie, and set off to find her battle commander.

Squalo was passed out on a sofa in the Varia executives' lounge, snoring, a snot bubble inflating and deflating with each breath.

Alice gently worked about a third of the icing into Squalo's beautiful, long silvery hair, his pride and joy. She used a bit more to paint stripes and swirls on his face like bad warpaint, then picked up her bowl and the pie and moved to the door. She closed it quietly, then _SLAMMED_ it open.

"Wha?" Squalo sat bolt upright.

"Hello, Commander Squalo!" Alice chirped. "Didja have a nice nap?"

"Hn. No. I dreamt of nothing but being chased by Boss and him throwing things at me. **(2)** It happens enough while I'm awake, but in my dreams, too?" He shuddered, then stood up and stretched. Alice picked up her camera and turned it on, setting it to record.

"Mangena, right? What did you want?"

"This is candid camera. So. How do you react to your sit-u-a-tion?" Alice finished with a fake French accent.

"What situa..." Squalo started, then saw himself in the gilt-framed mirror on the wall.

"VOOOOIII! What the [bleep] **(3)** is this?" He spotted the bowl of icing in Alice's hand, and turned positively purple in the face."VOOOIII! Get back here, you [bleep]!"

"Come on, Squ-chan, what would Buddha do?" Alice dodged his sword. "RAWR!" Squalo swiped at her again.

"Self-defense!" Alice shouted, and threw the apple pie in his face, then ran. When she finally escaped, Alice turned the camera toward herself. "Mission #1 accomplished!"

Alice went to find Belphegor by the koi pond. "Bel-senpai!" she waved hyperactively.

"Quit the honorifics. I'm not Japanese."

Alice hefted her bag full of pies and cakes. "I have a proposition. Interested?"

Bel turned away. "I'm not interested," he said with contempt. "Now leave, peasant, before the Prince kills you." He flashed a handful of knives.

"Come on," Alice reproached him. "Aren't you being a little harsh? The Prince is too uptight. The Prince should have some fun. Play a game of catch with me!"

"The Prince says no."

"Well, then. How about this?" Alice pulled a pie from her bag and threw it in Bel's face. Bel spat bits of merangue and stood up, wiping lemon pie-filling out of his eyes, grinning his signature Cheshire-cat grin, laughing his signature laugh. "Shi shi shi shi, the peasant has a death wish!"

"So you'll play now? Catch me if you can!" Alice sang, running down to the edge of the pond, dodging Bel's knives. She jumped from stepping stone to stepping stone, leaving a pie on each as she went. Bel avoided them at first as he gave chase, but as the stones grew smaller toward the middle of the pond, he had to step in them. "Shi shi shi shi, after I've cut you up, you're going to lick the Prince's shoes clean!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Alice sang, dodging more knives.

Throughout the day, all of the Varia met a messy pastry at some time or another. Levi-a-Than was attacked by mysterious flying cupcakes and chocolate chip cookies. Lussuria was found tied up, dangling from the battlements with a whole german chocolate cake, complete with pecan icing and sauerkraut, stuffed in his mouth. Mammon was discovered shoved in a paper shredder with a cherry pie, three cupcakes, a cookie, and two cakes on top of him so that he couldn't escape.

The culprit behind the attacks was finally caught when a bowl of green buttercream frosting fell from atop the Varia boss' office door onto his head. Xanxus caught Alice and smashed her videocamera before she could escape out of the window. "Don't try to refute it; we know you did this," he snarled.

Alice stuck a finger out, swiped some icing off of Xanxus' forehead, and licked her finger. "The whole event is irrevocable, so can't we all just reconcile? Like, kiss and make up?"

"No." Xanxus picked Alice up, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her to where the rest of the wronged Varia were.

"I have some pies left. Are you gonna throw them at me?"

"No," Levi said. "We're going to throw you into the lake, you little [bleeeeeee eee ep]!"

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't!"

"But we would. And we will. Wait and see," Lussuria said coldly.

"No! I can't swim! That's not fair! Put me down! You can't do this! Aaaaah!" Alice kicked and screamed all the way down to the dock next to the lake, but Xanxus' grip on her never loosened, and Bel never stopped shi-shi-ing.

"We'll let you go if you beg," Squalo grinned, tossing his freshly shampooed, silver-once-more hair over his shoulder. "How about it?"

"No."

Xanxus let her slip a little, and Alice squealed and grabbed him. "Okay, okay! Please, please let me go." Her eyes filled up with tears. "Please. I really can't swim! Don't throw me in; I'll do anything! Please!"

Squalo grinned. "Let her go, Xanxus."

Alice brightened. "Really?"

"Yup." Xanxus dropped her into the water.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**(1)** I keep, for some reason, wanting to read this as "Party" Massacre... Hmm. Maybe I should write a fic about a party next... The Varia seem like they would be a lot of fun at a party... If somewhat lethal, brandishing knives and swords and hentai tentacle illusions... '=_=; Hmmmm...

**(2)** What kind of things, you ask? Why, apples and tomatoes and bananas and glass jars full of giant snails and mugs full of Lady Gray tea and Benadryl Extra Strangth Itch Stopping Gel and nail clippers and sofas and kitty cats named Hikari and wireless keyboards and my stupid slow computer I hate you (please don't die on me, I love you) and Pepperidge Farm Goldfish Baked Snack Crackers Made With Whole Grain Cheddar Flavor BAKED WITH REAL CHEESE Natural No Artificial Preservatives 0g Trans Fat NET WT 6.6 OZ (187g), of course! [I own none of the above products. I wish I owned Pepperidge Farm, though, because then I would have Milanos and Rainbow Goldfish to snack on all the day long... XD]

**(3)** I think of the "bleeps" as... Get thee hence and go watch "iNavigator" by nigahiga on YouTube! At ONCE! Seroiusly, It's hilarious. And while you're at it, you should watch nigahiga's other videos such as: ShamWOOHOO!, iPod Human, ChildrensBop!, Asian dramas rant, How to Spot a Pothead, Big Bouncy Inflatable Green Ball, Portabello Mucshroom Burger, and the different "How to Be" videos. The proper order of those is "Ninja," "Gangster," "Emo," and "a Nerd". Then go buy "Bromance" on iTunes, or watch the video on YouTube. **( I will probably make references to these in later works. )**

**Gawd, that **_**sucked**__! _I just know it did. I wrote it in about half an hour. I like to take longer (much, much longer) to contemplate all of the word choices and wonderful adjectives to use. Actually, I daydream about how things are supposed to go more often than I write '=_=; Bad kitty. Very bad kitty. I seldom actually sit down with a piece of paper and a pencil and write what's going on in my head at the same time I'm thinking it. Maybe I need to pressure myself to do something like this more often, over the summer. Yeah. I should... Yeah. And make the cupcakes [mumble mumble mumb] screwdriver [mumble] iPhone [mumble mumb] ocean... Yosh! I have decided! I shall force myself to sit down and write more often over the summer. Please look forward to it! I shall also upload some of my 11th grade vocabulary quizzes. I had a lot of fun with those, and my teacher said they were very good... Only the ones with a fanfiction twist, though. I want to publish the rest someday under an actual writer name and make actual money off of them. The short stories of... [pseudonym yet to be decided]!

Also! If you liked "To Fight..." please let me know. I am thinking about uploading some of the **other KHR poetry** I have done for various other purposes. They are significantly worse, however, in my opinion, because they were a little too forced. I really write the best poetry after I have taken a long nap and have had a wonderful dream or while sitting backstage at a drama club production or after sitting in peaceful solitude for a while (and I did none of the above before writing that sonnet shudder shudder about Xanxus and Tsuna for first period English class).

**Speaking of "To Fight..."!** I got sooooooooooooooo many **more** reviews and favorites and author alerts from many wonderful people in the span of time that it took me to type this up. THAAAANK YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU! *GLOMP* T_T I'm so _happy!_ I luvvs you forever and ever and ever. *Cries more tears of joy* It's so nice to be appreciated... I must make time to check all of y'all out now!

_**Reviews are the silvery stars to the deep blue midnight sky of my life!**_

(Aaaw, that sounded kinda pretty)

**- chocolatecatcupcakecheese**


End file.
